


Endings And Beginnings

by Starfox_50000



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Family, Gen, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_50000/pseuds/Starfox_50000
Summary: Legolas has to say goodbye to a longtime friend.





	Endings And Beginnings

As Thranduil entered the stables, there was a solemn atmosphere hanging in the air. It was eerily quiet, except for a faint humming sounding from a box further behind.

He slowly made his way to this box, leaning against the wood and gazing into the stall. His son was sitting cross-legged, Thúlon's head pillowed on one of his legs. His hands softly stroked through Thúlon's mane. The stallion was breathing heavily, but he obviously was still aware of what happened around him. Legolas hummed softly, trying to give comfort to his horse. There was a wave of grief emanating from him and Thranduil doubted that he had heard him approach at all.

Slowly and carefully he opened the stable door and approached his son. He sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Legolas barely moved, barely acknowledged his presence. His whole focus was on his dying horse.

After a while he said softly, "The healers gave him something to ease his passing."

Thranduil didn't know what to say to that, so he only squeezed Legolas' shoulder in sympathy. He knew how much Legolas loved Thúlon and what a blow his loss was to his son. Luckily he still had Baranon, that would soften the blow somewhat and didn't force him to chose a new horse immediately.

They stayed like that for some time, watching Thúlon draw breath. His breathing grew weaker slowly and Legolas' breathing hitched.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas slowly shook his head. "This is something I must do myself," he said softly.

Thranduil squeezed his shoulder again before he stood and silently left the stable, closing the door softly behind him.

Legolas stayed with Thúlon, stroking his mane, humming to him, until his breathing stopped and the stallion grew limp. Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks as he gently lowered Thúlon's head to the ground. Memories came to him, from the time he first met Thúlon, how his stallion had saved him more than once during an orc-attack, to the final time he had ridden him.

Elven horses had a much longer lifespan than normal horses but they still were mortal and so Legolas had to suffer the dead of a longtime friend.

He took some time to compose himself again, then he spread a blanket over Thúlon and went in search of the stable master. He and the other elves usually working in the stables had withdrawn respectfully, leaving him to say his goodbye in peace.

As he exited the stable, he met the elf, who knew immediately that it was over. He bowed respectfully before his prince.

"I'm sorry, my prince. We will burn him tomorrow."

Legolas nodded silently. He would be present, of course.  
********************  
Thúlon's body had been put on a great pyre. The stable master solemnly lit a torch and handed it to Legolas.

Legolas took it and neared the pyre slowly, silently saying a final farewell. He lit the pyre and returned to his place next to his father who had come to lend silent support.

They watched as the fire burned brightly and slowly faded, each of them quiet.

Finally Thranduil put an arm around Legolas and silently led him away.  
********************  
It was spring as Thranduil entered the stable in search of his son.

He heard soft laughter and made his way in the direction the laughter had come from.

His son was leaning against a stable wall, watching the occupants of the stall. It were a mare with a freshly born foal. The foal was completely black and had made its way onto its feet already. It was nursing at the moment.

Legolas watched the both of them with a wistful smile on his face.

Thranduil came to stand beside him and for a time they just watched.

Finally, Legolas spoke. " Thúlon's last foal," he said softly.

Thranduil was surprised. They had bred Thúlon with a few mares but he had left that to the stable master so he hadn't known that a mare was carrying Thúlon's offspring.

The foal was finished nursing and eyed the two elves curiously. It came nearer cautiously and allowed Legolas to stroke its muzzle. 

Thranduil saw that it was a young stallion and knew what to do. 

"Well, let him grow up a bit, then we will see how he gets along with Baranon. If the two go along well, then he is yours."

Legolas looked at him stunned.

"It's good to have two horses and Baranon isn't that young anymore," Thranduil explained.

A bright smile lit Legolas' face.

"Thank you, Ada," he said softly, turning to the foal and continuing to stroke its muzzle. 

Thúlon's time had ended, but his son's time had only begun.

End


End file.
